A Nurse's Help
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru is paralyzed and Kikyo decides to give him his medicine. OroxOC lemon


**A Nurses Help**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Enjoy the LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru! And Kikyo is just a name that I decided on, it is my usual name that I choose!**

Orochimaru lied in his bed, paralyzed. His training session ended early with many injuries. _'Kabuto should be coming in any minute now to give me my medicines.'_ Orochimaru thought. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Orochimaru groaned. The door opened, but it's not Kabuto. Instead, a girl, around the age of 15 or so. She had a short red dress on, about only mid thigh length, with a white cross on her left breast. She had white knee high socks with little red bows on the top. Her dress had a zipper and was extremely low cut. She had the usually white cap with the little red cross on it.

"My name is Kikyo and I will be your nurse for a while since Kabuto is out. I'm here to give you your medicines." The girl said. Orochimaru smiled.

"Okay." He said. Kikyo smiled and walked over to the snake master. She grabbed a small glass out of it's holding compartment on her garter and gently lifted up the Sannin's head, and he drank down the liquid. She quickly hopped up on Orochimaru's waist and straddled him. She pulled a needle out of somewhere, but he couldn't figure where, and gave him the shot in his arm. He felt his body getting hotter. Kikyo felt something hard press against her inner thighs.

"Someone's getting hot." Kikyo said. "You're naughty." She teased. He just chuckled.

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson." The snake master said. She smiled at him.

"Maybe I should." The nurse said. She lightly bounced up and down on his erection. The sannin closed his eyes. She then lunged at the Otokage, catching him in a hot kiss. She ground her hips against his throbbing erection, causing him to moan into her mouth. She decided to use this towards her advantaged and stuck her tongue in. She ripped the blankets off of him, not breaking the kiss, and ground down harder. She finally left his lips and sat back up. She ripped off her patients pants and boxers, causing his rock hard rod to stick upwards. She smiled and lightly kissed it, she then licked the tip and blew on it, causing some precum to come out. She then lunged forward and caused most of it to slide down her throat. She slowly licked the hilt and listened as her master groaned out in pleasure. She pulled it out, then pushed it all in. The Sannin groaned out louder. She let go and held herself above it. Kikyo then thrust herself down onto it, impaling herself with it. They both threw their heads back and moaned. She started bouncing on it, his cock sliding in and out of her. Orochimaru could feel the medicine beginning to work, he could move his ankles and his wrists. He only had to wait a little while until his body was fully healed. She continued to bounce up and down on him, the snake master watched as her breasts bounced up and down. He then shot up and pushed her over, so now he's on top.

"You'll enjoy this much, much better." Orochimaru said. He smiled at her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He mercilessly started slamming into her. The snake master stopped to rip the dress off of her. He then continued his vicious assault. Her breasts jiggled, along with her ass. She moaned out loudly to him as he began to make wide circles with his hips, stretching her out and hitting all of her spots. Once he found that spot that would make her see starts, he thrust faster into her, hitting that spot each and every time. He felt himself getting closer, and so did she. Kikyo's walls clenched around his dick as she released, screaming, and with the added tightness, Orochimaru released and shot it in deep with a load groan. He pulled out and watched as his juices mixed with hers and poured out of her. Her chest still heaving from her panting. "Thank you nurse, I feel a lot better." He said, still smiling. He grabbed onto her and held her tight to his chest.

**How was it? Please review! Please!**


End file.
